Shugo chara! A specialstrange date-TadAmu
by AmuXTadase
Summary: Yaya got 3 tickets for an aquarium who will she choose to come with her?...And what will happen next?...Find out here!


**Shugo chara! A special/strange date...-TadAmu**

Hey another TadAmu fanfic! I don't have large ideas so for now I make a small story (Be happy with this. I'm really lazy so you wouldn't expect me to writ this.). It's that small that I wouldn't make chapters but well...just start the story.

My TadAmu fanfictions are related to my big story: 'Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu' you don't have to read the whole story to read this but sometimes if you don't readed the story it might be confusing 'cause then something happened...And you didn't readed it. So if you like to, read my other story so you can get everything of the story you don't have to because they might talk about it 4/5 times? Well not mutch. If you don't like to read the whole story but you want to know what there talking about after something related to a chapter of another story, the chapter is behind it: you only have to read that chapter or a little of it when it isn't that important.

Like my last story I do a translate after all CHAPTERS and because that's just one I do a translate at the end of the story if you don't know one (or more) of the words you might skip to the translate.

Actually this is really similiar to Shugo chara! episode 12 because they're going to an aquarium again, but I thought they also been to an amusement park to much in the Anime, so I was just being my usual, lazy self! :)

I don't own Shugo chara! all rights to Peach-Pit.

Monday

23.25

Su: "Amu-chan wouldn't it be time to sleep-desu...?"

Amu was looking out her window since 20.30.

Amu: "No...I still can't...-Mite...!"

Ran: "I see nothing excapt stars..."

Amu: "But look some closer around the stars..."

Dia: "The tiny stars...?" (obvious...-,-)

Amu: "Yeah...Now I know why every time I looked out the window, and the longer I watched how more the little stars shined, I thought about Tadase...[Chiisana Hoshi, look at the song from Can't let him go chapter 25]I miss him..." (Wow...Is it just me, or did that really sounded strange?)

Miki: "Amu-chan you saw him Saturday [Can't let him go chapter 24, 25] now it's vacation, IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Amu: "But it's strange... I always saw him at school, at the Royal garden, even in weekend or vacation because of enemies and...stuff..."

Amu gasped and then she fell vertical on her bed with her arms straight.

Su: "Amu-chan you can't sleep like that-desu"

After some seconds Amu did her hands on her heart and started to smile.

Ran: "Amu-chan when you do that we can see you're dreaming about Tadase..."

Miki: "And when she do that she can't hear you..."

After some seconds she really sleeped.

Su: "Oh I was wrong-desu, you can sleep like that-desu"

Ran: "AMU-CHAN!"

No reaction.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

RING!

Amu: "Huh?"

Ran: "Fine... WE can't wake you BUT YOUR PHONE CAN!"

Amu looked at her phone and saw she got a massage. (I know what your thinking: the massage is from Tadase...well...think again)

Amu: "Yaya?"

Het charas flied to Amu and readed the massage.

**Chat with Yaya! **(yes Yaya did an exclamation mark behind her name)

**Yaya!: Amu-chi! I got 3 tickets for an aquarium, wanna come? :)**

**Amu: Sure! But who's the tirth?**

**Yaya!: Rima didn't want to come after I let her run around the school **[Can't let him go chapter 23...It was really funny x3]**, Nagi had basketball training and Rikka was with her family and Hikaru to an amusementpark **

Amu (thinking): Looks like another plan to let him laugh...But wait...if they all can't come...the only one left is...

**Yaya!: So maybe Tadase can come :3**

Amu (thinking): Sure. I'm actually REALLY happy. But just the way she's saying that...

**Amu: Okay when and where? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?**

**Yaya!: Tomorrow 12.00 and wait at my house it's near to a bus stop...and don't rang the bell or something just wait...don't even wait on the path to the door!** (Becauseeeee?)** And why are YOU still awake? '.'**

**Amu: I asked you first!**

**Yaya!: Okay I was sleeping till I waked up 'cause I thought about I didn't tolt you about this...Now I wanna know why YOU'RE still awake! ._.**

**Amu: I was just thinking**

**Yaya!: Bout what?**

**Amu: About stuff**

**Yaya!: Like whut?**

**Amu: JUST STUFF**

**Yaya!: Since when is Tadase stuff?**

**Amu logged off.**

**Yaya!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD**

Amu did her phone in the battery charger and started to sleep.

Tuesday

Like Yaya tolt...eh...forced Amu to do she waited for the path to Yaya's house. Tadase saw her and he walked to her.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan"

Amu: "H-Hi!"

Tadase: "Yuiki-san couldn't come, she forgot she where going somewhere with her parends"

Amu: "That's typical Yaya..."

Tadase: "And she gave my two of the tickets so we could still go"

Amu (thinking): ...T-That's typical Yaya too!

Tadase: "Shall we go?"

Amu: "H-Hai!"

They waited for the bus and when it came they get to the aquarium. Meanwhile Yaya was at the aquarium with sunglasses and a beach hat...

Pepe: "Can you tell me why you're here-dechu?"

Yaya (whispering): "Do you think I would give up a day to the aquarium for nothing!?"

Pepe: "But you're here now so you don't give up enything-dechu...but carry on-dechu"

Yaya: "I gave them two of the tickets so they could go together!"

Pepe: "I knew that-dechu...but why you're here then-dechu?"

Yaya: "To film them! My phone is insite this hat and I maked a hole in it so I can film them without they know it!"

Pepe: "But wouldn't Amu-chi kill you-dechu?"

Yaya: "No I just wanna see their faces when they see I filmed them and when I sended it to them I delete the video, plus I gave them the tickets so now they can go on a date, thanks to me!"

Back to Amu and Tadase...

Amu (thinking): I don't know or I have to kill or thank Yaya...

Tadase: "Something wrong?"

Amu: "N-No not at all!"

Amu (thinking): Why I always say those stupit things!?

Tadase: "If there is something you know you can talk to me"

He smiled at Amu.

Amu: "Un..."

When Tadase said this she acually wanted to ask him or Yaya didn't come 'cause she wanted they to go together but she didn't said enything.

At the aquarium

Amu: "Wow I looks like a maze here!"

Enywhere around them they saw a tank and there where a lot of paths, but there where boards so it wasn't difficult to find the way.

Tadase: "Sould we go?"

Amu: "Un!"

They where just here for some minutes when...

Ran (whispering): "Miki do you feel -"

Yaya heared what Ran said and knew that she wanted to ask or Miki felt Pepe (or atleast a chara) and Yaya grabbed the 5 charas.  
(Amu and Tadase where 'somehow' alone in a world together so they didn't heared enything...)

Miki: "Yaya!?"

Yaya (whispering): "Yes I know, I know: Tadase tolt you I where somewhere with my parends but I lied I wanted to film them and it's not because I wanna bully them or something but I...I acually don't know why I'm doing this but I don't mean any harm so...please don't tell them!"

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia agreed but Kiseki...

Kiseki: "Why would I?"

Yaya: "Hm...'cause if you don't they'll kill me!"

Kiseki: "And why would that care ME?"

Yaya: "Grrr...Well if you tell them, they'll kill me...but first I'll kill YOU! And you know I'm able to do that..."

Kiseki: "I'll shut my mouth!"

Yaya: "Great."

She let the charas go and like they promised they didn't said enything.

After a while...

Meanwhile Tadase had taked Amu's hand and that was the first thing that was worth to film for Yaya.

Amu (thinking): This is acually the same as when I was with Tadase at the other aquarium [in the anime] but... it feels different 'cause he's holding my hand...

Tadase: "Mite"

Amu: "Hm?"

Tadase pointed at a board.

熱帯魚 (Nettaigyo/English: Tropical fishes)

Tadase: "Want to take a look?"

Amu: "Un!"

They walked trough a very small passage and at the end was a circle with around every wall a tank excapt at one piece was a closet.

Amu: "Wow look how mutch colors they have!"

Tadase: "I guess why there's no one here"

(oh forgot to tell: there was nobody there)

Amu: "Well the path was that small that we couldn't walk through it next to each other" (oh forgot to tell: it was that small that they couldn't walk through it next to eash other, so Tadase didn't holted Amu's hand enymore)

While Amu's and Tadase's eyes where glued to the tanks full of colorful fishes, Yaya get, very low to the ground and very silend, into the closet. She got her phone out the hat and get the camera a little above the window.

Amu: "I didn't ever knew those fishes exist! And they're so colorful"

Tadase: "I think there are more fishes at this world than humans...acually they look pretty close to humans: their own character, their own look at things..."

Amu: "Wait are you talking about fishes or humans now?"

Tadase: "Acually... I'm talking about you"  
(yeah i know this is a super dry story...)

He taked Amu's hand (AGAIN) and he kissed her and Amu was very suprised that he kissed her without reason, but then she closed her eyes.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Oooooooooooooooooooh"

But when Tadase stopped kissing Amu he was a little (did I said a little? I meant VERY) embarresed.

Tadase: "G-Gomen nasai! I-I lost myself a bit..."

Amu: "D-D-Doesn't care! S-should we go?"

Tadase: "H-Hai"

They left the tropical fishes but Tadase didn't let Amu's hand go (it wasn't easy to walk through the passage like that but...yeah...), both where embarresed but you and I know that I can be some worse...  
Yaya filmed everything and even zoomed in when they kissed! She switched the camera so that it saw her face.

Yaya: "Pretty lovely-dovely huh! And only because I lied that I couldn't go to the aquarium with you guys! Hahahahahaha! You two are adorable when you kiss!"

After she said this she stopped filming and saved the video.

On the way back

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Hm?"

Tadase: "I-I'm still sorry I..."

Amu: "Y-You don't have to be sorry!"

Amu (thinking): WHAT DID I SAID!?

Tadase was still looking at Amu, who looked at her shoes, and he taked her hand and when Amu feld Tadase hand she looked to him and they smiled.

Ran: "And that's typical Tadase"

Meanwhile Su was looking sad.

Dia: "What's wrong Su?"

Su (whispering): "I don't feel good about that we hide something for them-desu"

Miki: "You don't have to whisper: they're in their own world again. And Yaya said she didn't wanted to bully them with it"

Ran: "B-But we know Yaya right?"

Dia: "Would she break her promise...?"

Kiseki: "Why is this a problem for you?"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Because we love Amu-chan!"

Su: "So it doesn't care you at al what Yaya does to Tadase-desu!?"

Kiseki: "Ehm...I never though about it like that..."

Ran: "Acually this is bad for Yaya too 'cause Amu would probably kill her!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Hm..."

Kiseki (thinking): Aren't they making a big problem of a little one...?

At Amu's room

Tadase and Amu walked together home but when they arrived Amu's mom asked Tadase to eat there and to drink some tea at Amu's room and bla, bla, bla...enyhow Tadase and Amu are now at Amu's room but where to embarresed to say something.

...

Ran (whispering): "Are they going to say something or...?"

...

Miki (whispering): "I guess not"

...

Ran: "YO SAY SOMETHING!"

...

Su: "Ran that's mean-desu"

Ran: "But they don't do enything so I'm bored..."

...

RING!... RING!

Both Amu and Tadase got a massage from Yaya. When they saw a video they looked to each other and saw they had the same video. They watched it and their faces get very red.

Amu: "She...She was there the whole time...!?"

Tadase: "And she filmed us...sh-she even filmed us when..."

**Chat with Yaya! **(on Amu's phone)

**Yaya!: **-here is the video-

**Amu: HOW DID YOU!?**

**Yaya!: How did I what? :)**

**Amu: FILMED US OF COURCE!**

**Yaya!: Hm...with my phonecam :)**

**Amu: Haha. No I'm serious!**

**Yaya!: And I'm serious too!**

**Amu: ...**

**Yaya!: Okay I tolt Tadase I was somewhere with my parends but I lied and I gave him 2 of the tickets and with the other ticked I get to the aquarium and I filmed you two, it wasn't easy when you get to the tropical fishes but I could hide in the closed and wow if I was with you I guess Tadase didn't even holded your hand...NOR KISS YOU! XD **(yeah tree simpel dots made Yaya eplain everything...)

**Amu logged off.**

Yaya: "Hm...did I forgot enything?"

Pepe: "You didn't tolt you'd delete the video-dechu"

Yaya: "OH NO AMU-CHI WILL STILL KILL ME!"

Back to Amu and Tadase.

Amu: "W-What now?"

Tadase: "We have to ask Yuiki-san or she'd delete the video..."

But now Yaya can manipulate them...she wouldn't do that...right? (well I'm the writer so...MAYBE)

At Yaya's

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Yaya: "I'm comming!"

She walked to the door and was scared when she saw Amu and Tadase.

Yaya: "Eh! W-What are you two doing here?"

Amu: "Yaya p-please delete the video!"

Yaya: "...Hm...?"

Tadase: "W-We'll do enything for it!"

Great. Now Yaya have an idea.

Yaya: "Nope I keep it and you have to be happy I won't share it!"

Amu: "Yaya...T-Tell us what to do we'll do it!"

Yaya: "Well there is something you can do...Could you please help me with Tsubasa (Yaya's little brother)!? He don't want to sleep!"

Amu: "If that's all..."

Great. Now Yaya is thinking about other things they could do.

Yaya: "Who said that's ALL?"

After a while Tsubasa's finally sleeping.

Yaya: "Pffffffffffffff arigato...Oh and there is just ONE thing you could do then I would delete the video!"

Amu: "Hm?"

Yaya: "Kiss each other!"

Amu, Tadase: "NO!"

Yaya: "Hm...Maybe Rima wan't to see this video..."

Well what had Amu and Tadase to do? If they won't kiss Yaya don't only keep the video but also share it!

Amu: "Ehm..."

Yaya: "Hm?"

Amu: "N-Nothing else?"

Yaya: "Nope."

Amu (thinking): NOT AGAIN! This is the second time Yaya want us to kiss or else... [Can't let him go chapter 18]

Yaya: "Well? What are you waiting for? I wouldn't laugh (whispering): mutch..."

Amu was looking at the ground.

Amu (thinking): What would I do...? I can't kiss him...I would never dare to...He always kiss me and I'm always suprised...What would I d-

Her thoughts broke when she feeled that Tadase was kissing her for a few seconds.

Tadase: "Happy Yuiki-san?"

Yaya had to keep her laughter in but she failed.

Yaya: "HAHAHAHA! YES I AM! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rima: "What was that?"

Amu: "EH!?"

They looked to Yaya's door where Rima was staring at what happened.

Yaya: "Oh yeahhh... I forgot I asked you to help me with Tsubasa"

Amu, Tadase: "WHAT!?"

They where angery that they had to help though Rima was going to, but they where more angery they had to kiss and that, thanks to Yaya, Rima saw it.

Rima: "I asked: what was that?"

Amu, Tadase: "Ehm..."

Rima: "Yaya what have you done?"

Yaya: "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Yaya knew Amu and Tadase couldn't acually say something and if she say 'nothing' Rima would think they kissed each other because they wanted to or something. But Rima didn't believed her.

Rima: "And I have to believe that? They wouldn't kiss if you didn't did enything"

Tadase and Amu where happy Rima didn't believed Yaya but where still to embarresed to say enything.

Yaya: "Okay I've got a video of them while they're kissing"

Rima: "How?"

Amu: "I-I think it's time to go!"

Tadase: "H-Hai!"

They ran out the door but not directly to their home, they stopped when they saw a little bench and they toke a rest there.

Amu: "H-How can Yaya always do this...?"

Tadase: "I don't know but that only Mashiro-san saw it was the smallest thing could happen..."

It was pretty late and Amu was tired so her head fell on Tadase's shoulder.

Amu: "I-It's not nice to ask but how could you always be so calm when you k-kiss me...?"

Tadase: "I just try to be calm..."

Amu: "If I could do that my life whould be a lot easier..."

Tadase laughed a little and kissed Amu once again and like Amu said she couldn't act like she was calm: like always her head almost explode. After that her head fell on Tadase shoulder again and she really falled asleep. Acually Tadase didn't knew what to do now but he did the only thing he thought he could do: he taked Amu is his arms and he carried her to her house.

Su (whispering): "How cute-desu!"

Miki (whispering): "If she knew Tadase would carry her home she'll be very happy she fell asleep!"

Scared he would wake Amu, Tadase knocked on the door of Amu's house and Amu's mom appeared.

Amu's mom: "Oh Amu... She fell asleep..." (thinking): Ahw Tadase carried Amu home that's so cute!"

Tadase: "Shall I bring her to her room?"

Amu's mom: "Un"

Tadase walked upstairs and Amu's dad saw him and was just looking with open mouth.

Amu's dad: "What was that...!?"

Amu's mom: "Two kids in love"

Amu's dad: "NOOOOO!"

Meanwhile Tadase laid Amu in her bed.

Tadase: "Good night Amu-chan..."

He kissed Amu's forehead, turned the light off, waved to the 4 charas and leaved Amu's room. Tadase walked downstairs.

Tadase: "Bye"

Amu's mom: "Bye"

And he get to his own house.

Kiseki: "You're happy Yaya did this right?"  
(I'm sorry I don't know how Kiseki calls Yaya: just Yaya or Yuiki-san like Tadase does)

Tadase: "...Maybe..."

He smiled.

Next day

Amu just waked up.

Amu (thinking): Why I'm still in my clotes from yesterday? I didn't even did my tress off?

Amu (whispering): "Is one of you awake?"

Dia opened her egg a little.

Dia (whispering): "I'm awake"

Amu: "Do you know why I'm still in my clotes of yesterday?"

Dia: "Ihihihi!"

Amu: "You know something, don't you?"

Dia: "Yesterday you fell asleep so Tadase taked you in his arms and carried you home"

Amu: "R-R-Really?"

Amu's face turned red.

Dia: "*YAWN* Oops... gomen"

Amu: "Hihi you can go to sleep again if you want to"

She winked to Dia.

Dia: "Un"

She got back in her egg.

Amu (thinking): H-He carried me home?

Meanwhile Tadase was awake too and thought about the same thing, but then how he saw it.

Tadase (thinking): She was sleeping so peacefully and she looked so lovely...it was like I could holt her like that forever...

Amu (thinking): That's why I can't remember what happened after he kissed me...I fell asleep...

Tadase (thinking): She said she would like to stay as calm as me...I never been calm...even tough I try to i fail but I'm glad she think I'm calm...

He laughed a little.

Tadase (thinking): And I like it when she blush...it's cute...

Amu (thinking): Acually I'm really happy that Yaya did this...

Tadase (thinking): Acually I'm really happy that Yuiki-san did this...

Both smiled on the same time and with that the story end...

-translate-

No I lied. I have to do a translate right? :D

Mite= Look

Chiisana Hoshi= Little Star

Hai= Yes/Okay

Un= Okay/Yeah

Gomen nasai= I'm sorry

Arigato= Thank you

Gomen= I'm sorry (the same as Gomen nasai)

Hey! I hoped you liked reading this story! ByeBye!


End file.
